


Sleep

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: E-mail, Homesickness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian





	Sleep

Of all nights, this is the first night you do not answer your phone. It should make me happy, I know you’ve hardly slept over the last week, you need your sleep. But I walked past this shop an hour ago and I’ve been so homesick for you ever since. They sold the most beautiful Fenders and I almost walked in and bought the one in the window… The one I know you already have at home; that white one you love so much. 

I know it would have been stupid to buy it. You already have the exact same one, but buying it would bring you closer to me… or so I told myself.

I had to run from the store, run from the window and just call you. I want to hear your voice so badly, hear you say you miss me as much as I miss you. Tell me we’ll survive all these long weeks apart, that we’ll get through them before I fall apart from missing you. 

But sleep, my love, sleep until your body is recharged. Sleep until you’ve caught up with all the missed hours when your body refused to give you what you begged for. Sleep until the twinkle returns to your eyes.

And when you wake, many hours from now, no matter what time it is, please pick up that phone and call me. Sooth me with your voice like only you can. Talk to me about the dreams you had and about what you’re going to do now that you are awake.

After that, tell me how silly I’m acting and that I shouldn’t look at plane tickets, like I’m doing right now. Stop making me wonder if you’d hate me if I got you a window seat because all the isle seats are taken. And for the love of everything holy, don’t get mad for the e-mail you now have in your inbox from American Airlines, confirming your flight 19 hours from now.

I think I’ll get some sleep myself. Hopefully I’ll find some peace that’ll calm my nerves until you wake up. If I’m really lucky, you’ll appear the second my mind leaves the land of conciousness. 

Sleep, my love, I’ll see you soon.

All my love and so much more,  
A.


End file.
